


Merlin and Arthur somehow appear at Hogwarts

by adorably_confused_fallen_angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorably_confused_fallen_angel/pseuds/adorably_confused_fallen_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sorceress appears and transports Arthur and Merlin to Hogwarts. Cue the large freak out. (And why does everyone insist on cursing by Merlin's name? How does everyone know who they are?) Crack ensues. </p><p>This is my first Merlin fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. And sorry the summary sucks, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on writing this in my free time, unfortunately, that may only be on the weekends. This'll probably be the length of a one-shot, slightly longer. I'll try to update weekly. If you're reading this, you have made my day. Thank you.

Merlin was absolutely furious. To start off his rather horrible day, Arthur had him muck out the horse stables before dawn. Then he had to pack for the Prince, ready his armour, and ready himself for a week long hunting trip with Arthur and his knights. Arthur was rather cross with him, seeing as Merlin would not shut up. ("Is is just me or is it chilly?" "Are we going to stop to eat?" "I'm tired, must we continue now?" "We've been riding for most of the day, may we set up camp now?") Also, Merlin could not walk quietly for the life of him, scaring away all the prey within a two-mile radius. He seemed to trip on the air itself.

"Merlin, would you just _shut up _?" Arthur finally snapped. Sir Gwaine smirked at Sir Leon; the two had a bet as to how soon Arthur would snap.__

__"I'm sorry, sire," Merlin said sarcastically. "But are we there yet?" Sir Lancelot laughed, and even Sir Percival smiled._ _

__Arthur growled, and rode ahead of the rest of the group. Merlin looked panicked, fearing that Arthur would throw him in the stocks. While being in the stocks seemed a bit extreme for the situation, Arthur was known for his extreme personality. Merlin hurried to catch up and hopefully apologize._ _

__"I apologize, sire, I was simply-" Merlin began, but Arthur cut him off._ _

__"You really are a bumbling fool, Merlin," Arthur told his manservant. Merlin glared at Arthur before speaking again._ _

__"I already apologized, Your Royal Arseness," Merlin said. Arthur laughed._ _

__"You prat," he said. "I am the Royal Crown Prince, and _not _an arse." Neither of them noticed that the clearing they had just entered was covered in a shimmering gold light, or heard the Knights behind them speeding their horses to stop the Prince and his servant from entering the obviously enchanted place. The next thing they knew, they were in an entirely different forest.___ _

____"Merlin," Arthur said slowly. "I do not believe we are in Camelot anymore."_ _ _ _

____"I believe you are right, sire," Merlin replied. "In which case, we must find someone who knows something about the area-"_ _ _ _

____"This is sorcery," Arthur said slowly. "Merlin, we are in grave danger."_ _ _ _

____"Arthur, just because it is sorcery does not mean that our lives are-" Merlin began, but he was interrupted by a chorus of shouting._ _ _ _

____"I swear, Harry, I just saw something!" A voice shouted. "It came out of nowhere! Over this way!"_ _ _ _

____"Ron," a distinctly female voice said. "We shouldn't be in the Forbidden Forest at night!_ _ _ _

"Whatever, 'Mione," another new voice said. "But we could at least try to find whatever it was Ron saw."

Arthur looked at Merlin and motioned for him to stand behind him, but Merlin shook his head. 

Arthur sighed and whispered, "Do not give them our real names." He then pulled out his sword and stood at the ready. The three mysterious people stumbled into the clearing and stared at Arthur and Merlin.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asked. He had orange hair and freckles. He gave a curious look to Arthur's sword and armour. They wore robes, and held out sticks. 

"I am Sir Leon, and this is my manservant... um... Mordred," Arthur said. "And, pray tell, who are you three?"

"I'm Ron," the one with bright hair said, and he motioned to a boy with black hair and a girl with bushy hair, "And these are my friends Harry and Hermione."

"Where are we?" Merlin asked. "Surely, we cannot be near Camelot anymore?"

"No," Harry said, and he gave them a weird look. "You're in the Forbidden Forest, near Hogwarts."

"And what is Hogwarts?" Arthur asked, exchanging a look with Merlin.

"Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione said. "Best wizarding school on this side of the ocean!"

"I told you it was sorcery!" Arthur snapped at Merlin. "Just wait until my father finds out! He will have this place raided immediately. We must tell him."

"A- Leon, wait," Merlin said, barely catching himself before he accidentally said Arthur. "We do not know that they are dangerous. They are only children. They must be innocent, like the druids. You're father will have the children executed." They were speaking quietly, so that Harry and his friends could not hear them. "Perhaps, if we go to this- Hoggywarts, we can at least know if they are evil before reporting it to your father? If nothing else, they could help us get back to Camelot." Merlin gave him a pleading look, and Arthur gave in. 

"Very well," Arthur said. "We will go ask the sorcerers that we know nothing about for help." He turned to the three children who were talking quietly amongst themselves. "Would you please take us to- Hoggywarts? We need some assistance getting home."

"Of course, mate," Harry said cheerfully. "Dumbledore will be happy to help you." The trio led the way, with Arthur and Merlin following closely behind. After a few minutes of walking, they reached a c astle.

"Wow," Merlin said. 

"I prefer Camelot," was all Arthur had to say.

"Of course you do, you're biased like that," Merlin retorted. "Come along, sire." He added sarcastically. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione led Arthur and Merlin inside the castle. They walked past moving staircases and talking portraits until they reached the Great Hall.

"Everyone is in here," Harry said as he opened the doors. Arthur and Merlin walked in, staring at the hundreds of students gathered to eat dinner. 

"My father will be horribly upset," Arthur said quietly. He turned towards Merlin to see him staring at the ceiling in awe. It looked as if there were no ceiling. 

"Bloody hell!" People started crying out. "Merlin's beard!" "Who the hell are they?"

Merlin's head snapped around to look for who cried his name. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

" _Mer _lin," Arthur hissed. "You just gave away your name to hundreds of sorcerers."__

__"Sorry, sire," Merlin said, looking sheepish._ _

__"What do you mean, we know your name?" Hermione asked. "I thought your name was Mordred."_ _

__Merlin shot Arthur a helpless glance, and Arthur glared at him before speaking to the man who was obviously in charge. "I am Prince Arthur of Camelot, and this is my manservant, Merlin. We require help to return to Camelot immediately."_ _

__The Great Hall became an uproar. Students were shouting at on another and started drawing sticks from their robes._ _

__"Silence!" Dumbledore said. He turned to Arthur and Merlin. "You're not _really _Merlin, are you?" he asked.___ _

____"Um, well, yeah," Merlin said helplessly. "How do you know me?"_ _ _ _

____"Well, surely at a school for wizards we would know the name of the greatest sorcerer if all time," Dumbledore said, and Merlin blanched. Arthur saw red and he needed a minute before he could speak to Merlin._ _ _ _

____"You're a sorcerer?!!" Arthur shouted, and the Great Hall became even more silent, if that were possible. "And you stayed in Camelot? My father would have your head! And you didn't tell me!"_ _ _ _

____"Well obviously I could not tell you!" Merlin shouted back. "You would've gone and told your father! This is exactly _why _I didn't tell you. Do you see how you are reacting?"___ _ _ _

______"Does anyone else know?" Arthur asked, deadly silent. "Or does Gwen know? Or _Morgana _know?"___ _ _ _ _ _

________"No!" Merlin said quickly. "No one else knows. Well, Gaius knows, but that's because my mother told him. Neither Gwen nor Morgana know." They had forgotten that they were currently standing in front of a few hundred sorcerers. Oh well, it's not as if the students hadn't heard of King Arthur and Merlin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya. so when I posted this I didn't think anyone would read it, and I left it off at a hard place for me to continue, and life got really sucky and hard, so I wasn't going to update it, but now people have so here you go :p

After a few moments of awkward silence, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, it seems you two have much to discuss."

"Yes, we do," Arthur glared at Merlin, who would not look up from his shoes. "So I wonder if there is a place where we may speak in private?" His hand hovered near his sword, worrying a few of the students near them. Dumbledore stared at the both of them, and then glanced at Professor McGonagall, who nodded to some silent, unasked question. 

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "I can show you to the library, while Filch prepares a room for you. If you'd follow me, please?" He began walking out of the Great Hall, and Arthur and Merlin followed him, Merlin still staring at his feet, and Arthur glaring at everything suspiciously. The Great Hall erupted into whispers again, and various conversations could be heard throughout the place. 

"-think it's really Merlin?" "-had a beard, I thought." "That's not really King Arthur," someone said in disbelief.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at each other before sneaking out of the Great Hall, because of course they needed to get into more trouble. "You don't think that's the _real _King Arthur and Merlin, do you, 'Mione?" Ron asked.__

"Of course not, Ron," Hermione sniffed. "Merlin was much older than he is, and the blond bloke mentioned his father, _and _he introduced himself as _Prince _Arthur, not _King _Arthur."______

"That doesn't mean they have to be telling the truth, though," Harry said. They all fell silent as they neared the library, where they could hear Dumbledore speaking to the two men. 

"-and if you need anything during your stay, just ask," Dumbledore was finishing speaking. 

"Thank you, sir," one of them said, "but I believe all we may need at the moment is some quiet to discuss our situation." There was some indistinct mumbling, and then, it seemed, they were done speaking, since Dumbledore left them alone. 

***

Arthur had not spoken to Merlin, which concerned him, a _lot _, to be honest. Merlin stared at Arthur, who was pacing back and forth among the aisles of books, reaching the tall ceiling.__

__"Sire?" Merlin asked cautiously, and he realized then, (and rather randomly, too, he chided himself), that he really only called Arthur _sire _in very serious situations.___ _

____"You should have told me," Arthur said in a flat tone. "At least show that you trust me." Merlin winced._ _ _ _

____"Arthur, I'm so-" Merlin was interrupted._ _ _ _

____" _Do not _call me Arthur," he snapped. "You have shown that I cannot trust you, and therefore you must behave as a servant, like you are." His tone was ice cold, and Merlin blinked.___ _ _ _

______"V-very well, Your Highness," Merlin responded. "Would you at least like me to explain?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Arthur glared at him. "Fine. You can practice testifying to the King." He waved his hand impatiently. "Begin." Merlin took a deep breath, and began explaining._ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Merlin and Arthur talk things out, the rest of the knights appear, and now Hogwarts has to deal with the people from the legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I haven't updated lately, and I'm very sorry, it's just, I've kind of lost inspiration for this, so I'm not sure how good my writing will be. So just let me know what you think and if you think this chapter is ok then let me know and I'll keep writing (however slowly it may be). :) thanks for reading this!

Telling the story took Merlin quite a long time, at least until dinner had ended. He explained how he had arrived at Camelot to see the man beheaded, with Uther's warning against magic. He told Arthur about Kilgarrah, and his destiny to help Arthur rule over Albion and everything. "Two sides of the same coin" and all that. Merlin explained the countless times he had saved Arthur's life with his magic, and how the Druids called him Emrys, which shocked Arthur.

"You mean... _you're _Emrys? The all powerful wizard, Emrys?" Arthur asked, shocked. He stared at Merlin with wide eyes. Merlin rubbed the back of his neck nervously and nodded, his eyes downcast. Arthur looked partly awe-stricken and partly betrayed. "I cannot believe you did not tell me this, _Mer _lin."____

____"I couldn't have," Merlin replied. "Because then you would have had to choose between going to your father or me!" Arthur glanced at him._ _ _ _

____"You hold yourself in such high esteem," Arthur commented. "One would think I _liked _you."___ _ _ _

______"I-I..." Merlin was speechless. "I had thought we were friends." Arthur did not respond right away, but thought about what he had been told._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I... suppose that I can trust you again, _Mer _lin," he finally said. "But you must understand that now I cannot trust you as much as I did before."___ _ _ _ _ _

________"I understand," Merlin whispered brokenly. Then he straightened himself out. "But now we must see if there is a way for us to return to Camelot. Perhaps we could go back to the forest and see if there is a portal there?" Arthur nodded and stood up from the chair. He strode out of the massive doorway and went back to the Great Hall. _Apparently _, Merlin thought, _he was paying enough attention to not be lost on his way back. _When they reached the Great Hall, they found that there were still some students finishing their meals, as well as doing assignments. The two of them got some strange looks, but no one said anything to them._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Arthur cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but could one of you students show us the way back to the forest? I fear I may have dropped something of mine, and I would very much like to retrieve it." Just then, however, Dumbledore walked back into the room, this time with an entourage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm telling you," someone was yelling,"that's where they disappeared to! I swear it! I saw the light ripple!" Arthur's head snapped over to their direction, but he was not able to see who was speaking, as they were out of his view, hidden behind a swarm of students._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"He's right," someone else said. "That's probably where Prince Prat and his manservant went." Dumbledore cleared his throat, but Arthur and Merlin were already running over there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Gwaine!" Merlin shouted. "Leon, Percival! Lancelot! Oh, thank the gods, I'm no longer stuck here with only the dollop-head to keep me company!" Arthur glared at him, but Merlin seemed to forget the tension that had settled between the two of them. The few students who were still in the Great Hall stared at them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Arthur trudged through everyone crowded around his knights and glared at them. "What happened?" he demanded. "Why are you here? Did you report back to Camelot? Is my father worried? What's going on?" He looked to Leon, who looked around warily at the students, but Arthur waved him on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No, sire, we were not able to report back to Camelot. No one knows whether we are missing or our hunting trip is simply taking longer than usual," Leon said, and then Gwaine interrupted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We were trying to find a way to get you back, but then the hag that cast the spell, I'm assuming, appeared. We tried to capture her first, for a trial, but we were pushed back into the clearing, and then we were here," Gwaine rushed. "We were not even able to see her face, sire. She was wearing a cloak, and she had it fastened above her head."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I see," Arthur said. He then turned to Dumbledore and asked, "Would it be possible to find someplace to house all of us. I am afraid that I do not know how long we will be here, given the circumstances to our arrival."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dumbledore responded, "Of course. Filch told me that the Gryffindor dorm has an open room that you may stay in. If you wish, I could have Mr. Potter show you there now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That would be wonderful, thank you," Arthur replied. He looked at his men. "It seems, gentlemen- and Merlin-, that we will be staying here for an indefinite amount of time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knights of the Round Table and Merlin discuss their situation while the students of Hogwarts gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't watched Merlin in like a year and a half? And I still haven't finished it so forgive me since it won't be accurate to the story or later character arcs. Also, I still have no plot so literally this is just filler but someone commented on it after being left for TWO YEARS (!) so since it's midnight and I can't sleep have some filler. I've also taken a lot of liberty with how the magic works bc tbh I'm just lazy. Sorry guys.
> 
> I love you guys that keep commenting and thanks for your patience!

Harry leads the newcomers, Arthur and Merlin and the knights of the _Round Table_ , through the hallways as he shows them to the spare room in the Gryffindor dorms. They are whispering amongst themselves, so he doesn't give them a proper tour of the castle along the way.

"If this is a school for wizards, then surely one of them should be able to create another portal to get us back to Camelot?" Harry hears one of the men- Gwaine?- ask.

Harry opens his mouth to respond but Merlin beats him to it. "That's not really how magic works, Gwaine," he begins to explain. "First, in order to properly transport us, they'd have to have an idea of where they were sending us, but since none of them have been to Camelot before, that wouldn't work."

"Why can't you do it then, _Emrys_?" Arthur asks, still bitter and not having gotten over Merlin's secret. The knights exchange looks at Arthur's anger but stay silent. 

Merlin looks down at the ground as he answers. "I don't have enough experience with transportation spells to be able to safely move all of us." Arthur glares at him, but they reach the portrait of the Fat Lady before he can respond. 

 ***

(I'll write the rest later, but I have work tomorrow and it's 2am so I need to go, but I'll post this now so that I'll finish the chapter instead of letting it sit forever.)


End file.
